Derek's Anchor
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Stiles falls victim to Gerard and Derek saves him at his own self-risk.
1. Chapter 1

Derek's Anchor

Author's Note: Takes place post season two.

Chapter One

Room 307. The hand slid the card key into the electronic lock. A green flash was seen, followed by a click. The man in black stepped into the dark room. He flicked the light switch, illuminating an old face, yet there was a determination like steel in the features. Gerard Argent threw down his suitcase and sat down on the motel bed, collecting his thoughts. How had his master plan failed? He'd had it all worked out, but Scott had turned on him. Damn Scott McCall. He would pay dearly for betraying him. Derek would pay, and so would Stiles Stillinski. All of them. He'd been so close to eternal life, so close to absolute power. The night's events replayed in his head.

_Derek had been stooped down next to Jackson. He had given Jackson a mental command to attack the alpha. Scott had restrained him, and Derek had given him the bite. Immortality would have been his if he hadn't been unknowingly taking Mountain Ash capsules. _

Gerard's fingers clenched into a fist as he thought once more of Scott's treachery. He'd be damned if Melissa McCall wasn't dead by dawn's first light. That in mind, he took a gun out of his suitcase, loading it with bullets. He might be dying with cancer, but he wasn't dead yet. Besides, he still had Plan B, the other plan that Derek and his pack wouldn't be able to guess at in their wildest imaginations.

ooOoo

"Mom you remember Derek," Scott said smiling.

Melissa McCall scowled at the alpha suspiciously.

"He's one of...you, isn't he? What's he doing here?"

"Mom we have to keep you safe," Scott told her. "Gerard's going to try to kill you."

"Allison's grandfather?" she asked with widening eyes.

"That's him," Stiles said affirmatively. "Old psycho. Likes to play with guns..."

Derek scowled at him, shutting him up immediately. Melissa sighed and folded her arms.

"Alright. I guess he can stay. Just tonight."

"Thanks mom," Scott said, hugging her. "Just want you to be safe."

She smiled at him and went up the stairs to get some sleep. Scott looked at Derek and Stiles. The alpha also turned his gaze on Stiles, and the teen opened his mouth confusedly.

"Right," he said, walking toward the front door.

He opened it and Erica, Boyd, and Isaac came in, walking past him.

"Oh," he laughed, shutting the door. "That's what."

"Can you hush up?" Derek growled. "This is a pack meeting. We need to decide what to do about Gerard. No one seems to know where he is, and I can't track his scent."

"Allison might be able to..." Scott began.

"No way!" Derek snapped at him. "We are not involving the Argents. How can you still trust her so easily after tonight? She could have killed us all."

"I hate to say this," Stiles said. "Derek's right. Far as I'm concerned, Allison's lost my trust and my friendship. Her crazy grandfather took me hostage in their basement, and nearly beat me to death. Boyd and Erica saw it."

"Right that settles it," Derek said gruffly. "Stiles come here."

The boy's eyes widened. Had he spoken out of line again?

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to bite you," Derek told him.

"Wha!?" Stiles exclaimed. "No way! Keep your fangs off me wolf boy."

"Have it your way," Derek shrugged. "Its your loss if you get hurt so bad you die."

"Stiles I think you should," Erica pressed him. "Think of it. You can have superhuman speed, strength, hearing."

Stiles folded his arms and gazed into space for several moments.

"I'm not sure okay?" he told them. "Give me more time."

"Fair enough," Derek spoke. "Its his decision. We need to discuss Gerard. He'll try to kill Scott's mom the minute one of us isn't around. Even one of us might not be much good against him. He's an experienced hunter."

ooOoo

Gerard leaned against the outer wall of the McCall residence stealthily. He could see Derek and his pack through the living room window. If he was too loud they'd hear him. He might have just the thing. Get the job done silently, yet deadly. Maybe he could even get Derek and the rest of them in the bargain. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small plastic container. Two little red bugs were crawling around inside of it. These babies were rare Peruvian Mountain Centipedes. Scott's mother would be dead before any of them knew what had happened. He crept over near the back door and opened the container, watching the bugs enter the house through the crack under it. Smirking, he silently slipped away.

ooOoo

"Hey I'm gonna go get some water," Stiles told them all.

He slipped into the kitchen and clicked the light on.

"Ow," he muttered.

Did something bite him? He checked his arm, not seeing the little red bug under the light switch on the wall. He took a glass from the cabinet. His hand began to shake and he dropped it, the glass shattering over the floor.

"Stiles?" Scott called from the living room.

Stiles began gasping for air and gripped the counter. His vision swam before him, as his stomach felt like it was on fire.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed, rushing forward to catch his best friend as he passed out.

The rest of the pack came in and saw.

"Derek help him!" Scott pleaded. "I don't know what's wrong."

The alpha stepped forward and stretched his hand over the teen's arm. He hissed and pulled it back.

"Some kind of poison. I can't heal it without drawing it into myself."

"No!" Scott said, shaking his best friend. "We need my mom."

They went and woke her. She looked at Stiles, who had started to turn deathly pale.

"I don't know what to do," she said sadly, shaking her head. "What was it? Do any of you know?"

Derek couldn't shake the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes took in the sight of Stiles dying silently, and the bile rose in his chest. He had failed someone else. Stiles had saved his life. It was his turn to save him!

"Damn it all!" he growled, rushing forward.

He grabbed Stiles' arm and stretched out his hand. Poison or no poison. He hissed and cried out as his blood began to burn. It felt like he was getting stung by bees all over, tiny needles piercing him. He had to save Stiles! The teen coughed and his eyes fluttered weakly. His skin color was a little healthier. He took in the sight of Derek leaning over him, breathing heavily.

"Derek," he mumbled. "You...saved me..."

The werewolf smiled a little.

"Yeah," he whispered.

His eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

"Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, grabbing the alpha's arm and shaking it. "No! Wake up!"

Stiles held Derek's arm against his face, sobbing. The alpha had saved him. Why had he ever thought that he didn't care? It was only now that he could see the truth behind Derek's act, his threats. The alpha shifted suddenly and groaned, but he didn't wake up. Scott's mom took out her cell phone, dialing 911.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The ambulance pulled out of the yard of the McCall residence blaring its siren into the night. Stiles sat next to the gurney looking at Derek's stretched out body, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Scott sat next to him, eyes unreadable, not saying anything.

"He has to live," Stiles whispered. "Right Scott? Please say something."

"I don't know Stiles. He's breathing, and that's a good sign."

Stiles sniffed loudly, wiping at his eyes with his hand.

"All this time," he said. "He actually did care."

"What about you?" Scott questioned him. "Do you care?"

"Of course I do," Stiles replied in a low voice. "That could be me lying there, except I wouldn't heal. He's probably alive because of his healing abilities. God, why did I..."

He cut off, his face crumpling, and Scott placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"I should have let him," Stiles went on. "I should have taken it, but I'm stubborn and stupid. The truth is I secretly want it, but that's just it."

"Do you?" Scott asked him, his tone questioning. "Want it?"

Stiles looked at him with a curious expression. What was his best friend saying?

"Well," Scott said. "Derek said it himself, didn't he? I'm the alpha of my own pack. How about it Stiles? If I change anyone, I'd want it to be you."

His best friend kept looking at him in slight surprise. Did he want Scott to change him? What about Derek? He wanted Derek to do it. It was suddenly important to him that he be the one to do it.

"Can I wait?" Stiles asked. "To see..."

"Its okay," Scott said with a nod. "I understand."

"Thank you," Stiles whispered.

His eyes returned to Derek and he wanted to cry again. The alpha looked so peaceful he might be asleep, except he wasn't. Stiles surprised himself by reaching out and taking the Sourwolf's hand. He couldn't explain this feeling inside of him. This time he couldn't help, couldn't save him. A fresh tear streaked down his face. Derek couldn't die, he just couldn't.

"I need you Sourwolf," he whispered, still holding the alpha's hand. "You can't leave me."

ooOoo

Jackson stared at the hospital ceiling, the events of previous weeks playing through his mind again. His eyes moved to Lydia, sleeping faithfully at his bedside in a hospital chair. He knew now that she truly loved him, and he felt even worse about those hurtful things he'd said before. Gerard had used him. Jackson felt a surge of anger. He'd been manipulated, controlled, yet it was his own fault. It just proved how weak he really was. The bite had taken, but did he deserve to be a werewolf? He really didn't want to be here, but they'd insisted, considering the state he'd been in after trying to kill himself. He'd wanted to kill himself. Gerard had ordered him to do it, but he obeyed because he had actually wanted to. He was tired of being used, of being alone. Yet he wasn't alone. He looked sidelong at Lydia and a gentle smile appeared on his face. She yawned and her eyes fluttered open, taking him in. She smiled back.

ooOoo

The pack gathered around the bed. The hospital had processed Derek quickly. He was comatose, and they didn't know when or if he'd come out of it. The poison had been counteracted with an anti-venom. It was rare- Peruvian Mountain Centipede. It was up to Derek now to pull out of it. Stiles sat in one of the hospital chairs, arms folded. He never took his eyes off of Derek. Boyd and Isaac were standing in a corner talking. Scott was off somewhere with his mom. Erica seemed to be aware of the state he was in. She approached him, her features surprisingly gentle, taking the chair next to his.

"He'll pull through," she told him gently. "He's Derek."

Stiles smiled a little. He hoped she was right. Knowing Derek, he'd never give up.

"How are you doing?" she asked, eying him with a soft look.

"Honestly I don't know," he said in a deadpan sort of voice, his eyes still on the alpha. "I'm feeling things that I never realized I felt."

She eyed him, thinking she understood.

"For him?" she pressed.

Stiles sighed, his eyes widening slightly, but he wasn't afraid.

"Yes," he whispered, and suddenly Erica understood.

Stiles liked guys. How had she never guessed it? It was pouring off of him in waves now. She could feel it...his love for Derek, and his confusion.

ooOoo

Jackson and Lydia looked toward the door, surprised to see Scott and Mrs. McCall there.

"Scott?" Jackson asked him curiously. "Why are you here at two in the morning?

"Because something's happened," Scott replied. "Its Derek. Stiles was bitten by some rare centipede. We suspect it was Gerard's doing. Derek used his werewolf abilities to draw the poison out of Stiles. It saved him, but Derek's body absorbed the poison. He's in a coma."

Jackson looked surprised, while Lydia's face was absolute shock. Stiles had almost died? Her chest tightened painfully, an emotion she'd never felt for the boy before.

ooOoo

"Derek Hale is in critical condition at Beacon Hills Medical Center," the news reporter announced. "Apparently the venom was a rare Peruvian type of centipede."

Gerard laughed to himself and clicked off the TV. He'd set his sights on a bird and gotten an eagle. Derek Hale was in critical condition! He thought of Kate immediately, burning with satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Peter walked into the hospital with a conflicted look on his face. Where was his nephew? He'd gotten Scott's call, suddenly glad he and Derek had gotten cell phones. Would his nephew want him here? No, probably not. Peter actually did care about him. They'd taken down the kanima as a team. He told the receptionist who he was. It wasn't long before a nurse came to escort him.

"Mr. Hale, follow me."

Peter walked behind her. Nice ass, but this wasn't the time. She led him into a room, and his eyes fell on Derek hooked up to a bunch of machines. Stiles and Erica were sitting next to the bed. They looked up at him. Peter's eyes had lost their usual amusement. He looked at Derek, feeling a twinge of genuine remorse.

"What happened?" he whispered.

Stiles inhaled and buried his face in his hands, feeling a fresh wave of guilt. How could he explain to Peter what had happened? It was Erica who answered him.

"Derek saved Stiles' life. He was stung by a rare kind of centipede. Probably Gerard's doing. Derek drew the poison out, but it went into him. He's in a coma."

Derek had saved Stiles? Maybe there was still some things for Peter yet to learn about his nephew.

"I'm so sorry," Stiles told Peter, his face fallen. "That should be me, not him."

"Stiles don't blame yourself," Peter said gently. "I think he probably cares about you a lot more than we all realized. I believe he'll pull out of it. Have you tried talking to him?"

"No," Stiles mumbled quietly, looking down.

He honestly wasn't sure he wanted to talk. What would he say? He'd probably end up voicing things he shouldn't, and that would complicate things. The things he was feeling for Derek right now was impossible to put into words.

"You should," Peter told him. "Derek can probably hear all of us right now. He could be trying to pull out of it."

Peter stepped toward the bed, looking down into Derek's face. He should hate his nephew for killing him and taking away his alpha status, yet he couldn't. He thought back to that boy he remembered so well. He'd watched that boy grow up through the years. He felt moisture gather in his eyes.

"Derek," Peter spoke. "I need you to come back. You're all I have left. I know I'm only your uncle, but I care. We're family Derek."

The alpha remained just as still as before. Peter sighed heavily and turned away from them, covering his eyes with his hand. He managed to compose himself, turning back to face Stiles.

"It has to be you," he said. "If anyone can bring him out of it, I believe you can."

"We are talking about the same person here right?" Stiles asked him skeptically. "Derek doesn't even like me."

"You know that's not true Stiles," Peter told him fiercely. "If he didn't like you he'd have let you die. Derek doesn't care much for humans. Human life is nothing to him. He does like you."

"How can I know what to say?" Stiles demanded, his facial expression dejected and anxious. "I'm so confused that I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"Only you can know what to say," Peter whispered, eying him gently. "Use your heart. Say what it tells you. Come Erica."

Erica looked at Stiles, her question obvious in her expression.

"It'll be alright," he told her. "Go ahead Catwoman. I'll see what I can do."

She smiled a little at the nickname, giving him a supportive hug before following Peter out of the room. Stiles looked at Derek, listening to the silence filled only by the beeping machines. What could he say?

"Derek, its me. I don't know if you can even hear me, but I want you to."

The alpha's peaceful expression went right to his heart.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Sourwolf," he sobbed. "We're a team, ya know? Think about all we've been through. I can lose you. Not now..."

Stiles buried his face in his hands, his body shaking with agony.

"There's so much more I want to tell you Derek, but for that you've got to wake up. I need you in my life Derek. I..."

He looked at the alpha lying there again, knowing what this feeling was.

"I love you. Please Derek, wake up. I can't lose you. I need you in my life. I want you in it everyday. Wake up damn you!"

Derek shifted a little and groaned. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes, his heart rising with hope. The alpha's eyes fluttered, and he turned his face sidelong, taking in Stiles with a considering expression. The teen's cheeks were moist, and his eyes a puffy red. Had he been here the whole time? He felt a new emotion for the boy.

"Stiles," he muttered. "You're alive..."

The boy smiled, his eyes becoming wet again, but this time with happiness.

"Thanks to you Derek," he told him gently. "If it weren't for you I'd be dead."

"I could never let that happen Stiles. I...I do care, you know?"

"I know Derek."

"You're pack," Derek went on. "More than that...you're...you're my..."

"Shhh," Stiles shushed him with a smile. "Don't push yourself."

"I still feel weak. There's something I want...want to give you."

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"Kiss me," Derek whispered.

Stiles looked at him in surprise. This was Derek Hale right? Yet nothing seemed more right in that moment. He stood and leaned over Derek, bending down to press a gentle kiss against those lips. A short kiss, but it carried all the love in his heart. He pulled away and saw Derek smile, his eyes closing peacefully.

"Derek?" Stiles asked, his voice rising in panic.

He heard a gentle intake of breath, and Derek started snoring. Stiles laughed a little, sighing with relief. He'd better call the nurse...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gerard finally stretched out on the hotel bed, closing his eyes with a content smile on his face. He'd won. Derek Hale would most likely be dead by morning. He sincerely and truly looked forward to that news. Sure his master plan had been thwarted, but that didn't matter. If Kate's ex was dead he could die of cancer a fairly happy man.

"Care to test that theory Gerard?"

His eyes shot open and his face turned sidelong, taking in Peter Hale. The ex-alpha had an amused smirk on his face. Gerard's fearful expression only made the look more gleeful.

"Its been a long time hasn't it?" Peter asked, his voice casual enough, but something dangerous in his smile. "You know we can't read emotions perfectly, but I could have sworn I caught something... you being content to die knowing Derek was dead too. Hm?"

Gerard's lip trembled and his expression turned angry. He jumped up, reaching for his gun on the nightstand, but Peter was faster. The older wolf grabbed his wrist, twisting it only slightly, but with enough strength to bend steel. Peter's grin became more cruel and ruthless as Gerard cried out in pain.

"You should have ran Gerard," Peter taunted him, licking his lips hungrily. "You've obviously forgotten something about my family... Hale family values. We stick together. You hurt my nephew, you hurt me."

Gerard's wrist gave a nasty crack as Peter twisted it in a complete circle. The old man was now groaning with pain at the top of his lungs. Peter placed his hands on the sides of Gerard's face, the wolf giving the old man an amused look.

"Look on the bright side Gerard," he whispered with a nasty grin. "This way it won't be cancer."

Then he popped the old man's neck out of joint, killing him instantly. Peter looked at the corpse, his eyes burning without an ounce of pity. The monster who'd been behind the massacre of he and Derek's family was finally dead.

ooOoo

Stiles remained by Derek's side, now able to get a little sleep himself, knowing the alpha was going to be ok. Someone shook him awake.

"Huh?" he mumbled sleepily.

His best friend's face came into focus.

"Stiles its three o'clock. Derek's awake."

Sure enough, Derek's bed had been raised to help him sit up. He was eating. The Sourwolf gave him a strange glance and continued nibbling at the food, every once in awhile giving a disgusted look.

"Hospital food sucks," he remarked grumpily.

"Nice to hear you back to your old self," Stiles said with a playful smile.

"Thanks," Derek told him with a smirk. "You too. I don't know what I'd do without your wisecracks and sarcasm to get me through my day."

Scott seemed to realize he should give them some privacy.

"I need to go find my mom," he said. "For somethin..."

Derek and Stiles watched the door close behind him, turning their gazes to each other. Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but Derek beat him to it.

"Stiles... I haven't been entirely truthful with you. Lousy friend doesn't even begin to express it. Truth is... the reason why I brush you off... "

Derek was finding it hard to express himself. Stiles understood and gave him a gentle smile.

"You don't have to force it Derek. What you did last night said it all. I mean everything."

"You know what I was going to say last night then?" Derek asked. "That you're my... "

He grimaced, still finding it so foreign to be open.

"I'm your what Derek?"

Stiles gave him an expectant look. Derek wasn't getting off on that one. The alpha sighed, deciding to word this another way. He wanted to be open about this and not beat around the bush all evening.

"Stiles what I'm trying to say is I have... feelings."

Did Derek think he was going to reject him?

"Didn't you hear what I said last night?" Stiles asked him. "Any of it?"

"I heard bits and pieces of it," Derek admitted. "I think I was drifting in and out, always coming close to waking up. It was your voice that had the most effect on me. Stiles... did you mean what you said?"

"Can you be specific Derek? I said a lot."

"What you said about needing me," Derek whispered. "About wanting me in your life?"

Stiles seemed to be in thought, his eyes looking into Derek's with anxiety and confusion. He was still a teenager with questions about his sexuality. Sure he'd kissed Derek last night, but was he ready for something serious? Then he realized he'd meant those words, every bit of them. He did need Derek. He did want him in his life.

"Yes Derek," he said gently. "I meant it."

The alpha's expression became curious and considering. Stiles was almost sure he was about to be rejected. Derek had just had a weird moment last night when he'd wanted to kiss him. He was straight right? He probably just had really strong feelings of friendship or brotherhood. Stiles was quite wrong...

"Stiles I want that for us," Derek whispered, giving him gentle and soulful eyes. "I can't believe that you're like... her. She said those same things to me, but she lied. She didn't mean a word... "

"Derek no," Stiles insisted, shaking his head. "I could never do that. I... I love you."

His breath hitched. Those words had quite literally slipped out. Derek's gaze was even more thoughtful. He knew that Stiles really meant it, giving the boy a hint of a smile.

"Love you too."

Stiles smiled and stood from the chair, leaning over Derek's bed again. His face hovered above the alpha's, asking him for permission. Derek looked back, the expectation in his eyes obvious as his lips parted a little. Stiles leaned down, connecting their lips. This time Derek had enough strength to kiss back, the two of them sharing a few gentle pecks before Stiles pulled away with a hint of blush to his cheeks. The wolf raised his fingers to gently stroke the teen's cheek.

"God Stiles... "

The boy was just that amazing.


End file.
